The Affairs Of Lies
by ALamePerson
Summary: A different approach on the typical relationships in MGLN. Untold story and affair between Chrono and Nanoha. How simple desires could spiral out of control and take away everything they stand for.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.**

I'm not sure if I should continue this story since I'm not sure if people like this couple. I do have a plot in mind and it's something like "Chrono 'cheats' on Amy with Nanoha". But, will have drama and everything is not really what it seems.

**I've once heard somewhere that the marriage between Chrono and Amy was against Chrono's wishes, so I got this idea…**

**Will be slight AU, I'll try my best to follow the exact timeline in the series. Vivio might not be present? I don't know… But maybe will appear in later chapters if I feel like it.=) Have a 50-50 mind about this story though.**

**Btw, i've decided to combine the first 2 chapters into one for those first timers who are turned off by the pure love story between C and N(Which was supposed to be the base and most likely the "reasons" for later on in the story, a few years later.)**

**Will not continue if response is not good (Like don't like the plot, the couple , etc…).**

**Warning: Bad Language and other problems… Believing this story's content is also like believing that French fries are health food…**

The Affair of Lies. (NOT your usual love story.)

He was 14. She was 9. That was the age they met.

She was in a combat battle against his now step sister.

The passion she had, the determination that she brought along, to try and change just one person, was second to none.

He was captivated.

He had never seen such a girl like her before. He wanted to know more about her.

Perhaps it was admiration at that time. But he knew, it is more than that.

The night was really cold. Chrono really had no idea why he was up on the rooftop in the middle of the night.

He was on a mission and he and his fellow crew was staying at a provided house, which really could be just considered as a "base".

He sighed. Chrono knew he shouldn't be lacking sleep, especially during a mission. But, he just couldn't sleep, knowing _she_ is also in the house sleeping.

_Why did she have to be assigned to the same mission?_ Chrono could not stop thinking about her. He was always blushing when she is around and he can't believe that he was forced to avoid her lately because of that.

Her smile, her cheerful encouragement, her sweet words like…

"Chrono-kun?"

Yes, like that… Wait, what?

Chrono turned and spotted the owner of that sweet voice… Nanoha.

_Why is she here? Isn't she sleeping? Oh great, what am I suppose to do now…_ "Na..Nanoha… What are you doing up here?"

Nanoha gave him one of her signature smile. "I can't sleep. So, what are you doing up here? Star gazing? Can I join you?" And without waiting for a reply, she just sat down beside him.

_Ah, star gazing? _Chrono looked up and saw the sparkles and glitters that was there the whole. He didn't even noticed, most probably because he was busy thinking about a certain brown-haired mage.

Now, he was too busy looking at the sky that he didn't notice that Nanoha was sitting real close beside him.

"Chrono-Kun, the stars are so nice…"

"Ya…" Chrono turned facing Nanoha and immediately jumped back, seeing as how close she was sitting.

Seeing that, Nanoha was shocked. "Chrono-kun… Do you hate me?"

"No!" Chrono immediately waved his hands around randomly as hope to assure her that he does not hate her.

"Then… Why do you avoid me lately? And, why did you jumped back just now when you saw how close I was sitting to you?" Nanoha, even though it was obvious she was sad, still tried to smile.

"No… I… I don't know what, no… How to say… But I don't hate you, Nanoha, please believe me…"

"Chrono-kun…" Tears were already forming at the base of her eyes.

Seeing Nanoha like that was just unbearable. He wanted to scream those secret three words to her and tell her it's not what she thinks… However, he didn't know what she felt; it would be bad if she didn't feel anything for him. That would ruin everything…

But if he didn't do anything, Nanoha would hate him.

He stood there like a rock. Mentally cursing himself. Nothing hurts more than her hating him. Nothing. But he didn't know what to do. He decided to take a chance.

"Nanoha. If I kiss you, will you stop crying?"

Nanoha immediately stopped, and lifted her head to meet Chrono's face. Her eyes widen in shock. In a good way. "Chrono-kun…. Don't you hate me?"

Chrono raised his hands to touch both the said girl's cheeks, slowly, gently… Careful not to hurt her. "I'm sorry…" He whispers softly in the still night.

Following that, he lifted her head, and kissed her slowly on his lip. It was slow, gentle, and sweet… He had never experienced anything like that before. It was his first… And her first too.

In that brief moment, that was silence and it felt as if they are the only 2 person left in the universe…

It ended as quickly as it started too. Realizing what had happened, Chrono jumped back. "Nanoha… The reason… The reason I've been… Avoiding you lately is… is… because…" Chrono was already blushing red, perhaps even redder than the time when she told him that he's nice. He prayed that the darkness of the night is enough for Nanoha to not see his face. "I…I… Nanoha… I… Lo…I Lov..."

Nanoha smiled lightly. She could see his face clearly. She was feeling pure happiness, expecting what he wanted to say… With stars as witnesses…

* * *

Nanoha was looking up at the night sky. The night sky where Chrono had confessed to her 4 months and 3 days ago. She smiled.

She rubbed her hands together in an attempt to get warmth. It was winter on Earth and Nanoha was sitting on the rooftop of her house, waiting for the arrival of her boyfriend.

Suddenly, a blue light appeared out of nowhere in front of her, and when it subsided, a face of the man Nanoha wanted to see was there.

"Chrono-kun!" Nanoha immediately stood up and hugged him.

"Sorry… I'm late. It's because it took a long time before mother went to sleep…" Chrono broke free of the hug and took Nanoha's hand. There was a warmth that Nanoha felt, the warmth that is way stronger than when she rubbed her hands. She no longer felt cold.

They sat down together before Chrono continued," Nanoha, I'm sorry that we have to keep on meeting like this secret… It must have been hard for you right? To not able to do things like going to the movies or amusement parks with your boyfriend… To not able to boast or tell others about your boyfriend…" Chrono was stopped by Nanoha with a soft kiss on the lips.

Nanoha gave Chrono a reassuring smile. "No, Chrono-kun. I'm fine with it! In fact, I kinda like moments like this when we meet in silence where nobody will disturb us… Places like movies and amusement parks are places where we won't be alone. I prefer spending peaceful time with you like this!"

"But… I'm sorry for asking you to keep our relationship a secret. I know its girls' dream to have a normal boyfriend and to boast it to others… It's just that you're still so young and…"

"Fate-san's my friend and your sister; you don't want things to become weird for the two of us… Also, our parents would not be as 'approving'. I mean, I'm sure my family is already very 'surprised' by the fact that I'm a mage and doing some dangerous things, so I don't think they will be able to accept their daughter dating an officer from TSAB in such short amount of time. You mother too, I'm sure she'll be very surprised since her son's dating her daughter's best friend." Nanoha interrupted Chrono. "Its fine, I know."

"Nanoha…" Chrono smiled, something that is quite common whenever he is with Nanoha.

"I have something I want to give you…" Nanoha took something out from a bag that has been beside her all along. "I made it myself; I really hope you'll like it…" She pulled a scarf out.

She flipped it with her hand and wrapped it round his neck. In the process, Chrono noticed that Nanoha's hand was covered in bruises; not like the ones she normally get from battles, but more like the ones a person will get from needles. "It's not very well made but I did make it sincerely."

The scarf was of the colour sky blue with 2 white stripes at the ends. Its not well made, with some treads coming out at the ends, but to Chrono, it was the most wonderful gift he has and will ever receive.

"The colour of the scraf is blue… This reminds me of the sky… You love the sky don't you?"

He leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. "That's because flying in the sky makes you happy."

* * *

_8 months and 14 days_ since they started dating, and today is New Year Eve. Chrono clutched his pocket with his left hand while using his right hand to hold Nanoha's hand.

The park was awfully quiet at night. There was nobody in the park for most of the people had went to celebrate the new year in the streets or at parties. They had sneaked out of a New Year's Eve party organized by Hayate and her knights on Earth.

"The starry sky is so beautiful… If only we could fly… What a pity…" Nanoha pouted while looking at the night sky.

"Actually, we can."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Earth is an unadministrated world. There's a rule that says that usage of magic is strongly discouraged at a TSAB unadministrated world because it is feared that the people there will come into contact with magic. However, it states nothing about magic being completely banned from TSAB unadministrated worlds, as long as other people won't know it. That's why you were able to learn magic on Earth. I don't normally do this but, you wanna fly together?"

"But how do we to prevent other people from seeing us?"

"Don't worry; I learnt a new skill lately. It allows me to turn invisible. As long as you hold my hand, others will not see you too."

Nanoha showed her trademark smile and hugged Chrono tightly. "Chrono-kun! You're the best!"

After Nanoha released Chrono from the hug, both of them activated their Barrier Jacket.

"Axel Fin." _Yes, my master._

"Visible Purge." _Yes, boss. _Chrono called out as a blue magic circle appeared below his feet. He held Nanoha's hand and both of them turned invisible. "You ready?"

Nanoha nodded and squeezed his hand. With that, both of them flew into the sky.

This was the first time Nanoha has ever flown with Chrono. She felt _good_. It was nostalgia; the feeling she had was similar to that when she first started flying. That kind of unforgettable feeling. She couldn't help but laughed out loud, enjoying every moment of it.

Nanoha was however; too busy enjoying the moment to notice where Chrono was leading her to.

"Nanoha… Look below…" Chrono whispered softly into her ear.

Nanoha turned her attention from Chrono to the sight below her. It was amazing. The entire city was covered with glaring lights and the river sparkled like diamonds, it was simply to say, a sight to remember, and a sight that only she and Chrono will know. The emotions were overwhelming… Tears were overflowing.

"Chrono-kun… "

Chrono smiled. "Nanoha, the countdown is about to begin…"

As indeed, the countdown started.

"10… 9… 8…"

"Nanoha, isn't it said that what you do on the New Year will decide how you're going to spend the rest of the year?"

"7… 6… 5..."

"Chrono-kun?" Nanoha blinked in curiosity. " I heard that before…"

"4… 3… 2…"

"And so…"

"1…"

Chrono pulled Nanoha in and sealed her lips with a kiss.

"Happy New Year!"

_8 months and 15 days _since they started dating.

* * *

_10 months and 29 days _since they started dating.

It's Valentine's Day in Mid-Childa. Nanoha ran. Tears were flowing and dripped upon the blue box that Nanoha was holding on to. Her footsteps left the muddy Earth step by step, fast but steady. She was excited.

Chrono had came back after being 2 months gone for a mission, and Nanoha is feeling happy to be able to see him again.

Nanoha made a beeline towards Chrono once she saw the blue-haired man.

"Chrono-kun!" Nanoha couldn't contain her excitement and rushed to give Chrono a big bear hug. "I missed you!"

Chrono removed himself and gave Nanoha a gentle peck on her forehead. "I missed you too… And…" He started to dig something out of his back pocket, before revealing a plain silver ring. "I got this for you…" He showed her the writings beneath the ring saying C x N before holding out Nanoha's left hand and slip the ring onto her index finger.

Nanoha was about to break to tears and tried to shy away from Chrono's face but he gently use his hands to pull her face back. "I know it's too early for anything yet since our career has only just taken off, we don't have much time with each other… and… and… Before I can give you of anything yet, before I can put this ring on the correct finger, I hope this… This ring can give you the assurance that you need… I hope you will think of me when you're away on a mission… Or, when you're just away from me…"

With that, Nanoha broke into tears and hugged him tightly. "I love you! I really really do!" She just blurted out.

Chrono smiled and replied, "Me too. Really"

As Nanoha released Chrono, she handed blue box she has been holding on for awhile to him. "Happy Valentine's Day! These are the chocolates I made myself! And since tonight is so special, my parents are out celebrating together, my siblings are spending it with their loves ones, we have the place all by ourselves!"

Hearing that, he blushed. How was he going to ever get enough of this girl?

Maybe never.

* * *

It was 11am, Sunday on Earth. Nanoha was standing alone, neatly dressed, waiting for the arrival of that special someone. Nanoha thought it was weird. Chrono would never ask her out during the mornings as he would be too busy with his job. He also sounded nervous over the phone earlier and told her he has something important to tell her later on.

Nanoha chuckled, wondering what could be the important thing he needs to tell her. A million and one things appeared in her mind.

Finally, the long awaited figure appeared before her eyes and she greeted him with the only way she knows how; a big bear hug.

However, she noticed something was wrong seeing how he was responsive to the hug. He just stood there, eyes facing the ground. Nanoha released Chrono and threw him a concern look and asked, "Chrono-kun?"

Chrono did not respond but only gently pushed Nanoha away. "I have something important to tell you. Please…"

Nanoha was puzzled by all of this. She has never seen him so sad before.

"I… I…" Unable to continue his sentence, Nanoha uses both hands to lift his face up and asked him what's the matter.

Looking into Nanoha's eyes directly, Chrono suddenly exploded, "I'm going to get married to Amy!"

With that, Nanoha's pupils dilated and she felt her knees went weak.

"What…?" She asked in order to confirm the words that has just came out of Chrono's mouth.

"I…I… She… Amy's pregnant… with my child…"

"When… What… How…?"

Chrono swore that he heard the words "_Standby Ready"_ when nanoha said that. "It happened 2 and a half months ago… My colleagues dragged me to a bar because they want me to loosen up. Amy was there too… I was forced to drink and since I can't hold my liquor too well, I got drunk soon. Amy volunteered to take care of me but I couldn't remember anything after-"

Chrono could not finish the sentence when Nanoha slapped him. "Jerk. You could have told me earlier."

* * *

The tall blonde was having her lunch break when her best friend, Nanoha, came to join her in the empty seat beside her.

"Ahh, Nanoha! You're here! But what's the matter… You look… Terrible…?" Fate immediately asked the lifeless, walking zombie in front of her. She has never seen Nanoha like that before. Never, not even when Nanoha first heard that she would not be able to fly again after that terrible accident that happened 5 years ago.

Nanoha just kept looking down.

"Did something happened?"

"Fate-chan… Even if I said it, you wouldn't understand"

"If you don't tell me what's wrong, how could I possibly understand?"

"I…I… I guess... I…"

Looking at her best friend's hesitation, Fate decided not to probe any further. She could almost guess what exactly happened. "It's okay if don't say it. But if you're looking for someone who can lend you a shoulder, you came to the right person." Fate smiled gently.

"Fate-Chan…" She hugged Fate tightly and began crying loudly. Nanoha was so glad she had a friend like Fate. She was also glad she did not told Fate about her relationship with Chrono. If not, what would have happened to these siblings now? Fate would most likely be placed in a tight spot. No matter how badly Nanoha wanted to say it, she wouldn't want to do that to Fate.

"_One is my best friend and the other is my brother… How could I not notice?" _Fate thought bitterly, but instead chose to act like she didn't know.

* * *

It was the day of the wedding. Rain poured down heavily on the ground outside the church, but it wasn't the only place where in which was filled with rain. So was Chrono's heart.

"Fate!" Chrono called out to his sister.

"Yes, Onii-Chan?" Fate turned to face her brother.

"Have you seen Nanoha?"

Fate was stunned. She was shocked that Chrono would ask her that question on the day of his wedding. "She went back to Earth. She… Said that she wanted to take a year's break from her work at TSAB to fully concentrate on her studies…" Fate tried to smile but the only that came out was a forced smile that clearly showed concern all over.

"A year… Off? I didn't heard that from her at all…"

"Perhaps… you're too busy! She didn't really tell a lot of people about this matter too though." Fate tried her hardest to think of a reason. She could understand why those two kept the relationship from her. It would be awkward when it becomes like _this._

"I see…" Chrono was clearly disappointed was at the same time, at least he didn't get to see her face when he was going to marry someone else. He was sure that if he did, he will be guilty for life, not that he was not going to be now.

"What about Hayate and the rest?"

"They're currently on assignment, so they can't come. But they told me to give you their blessings."

"Ah, I see…" Chrono was kind of paranoid about that. Could they not come on purpose?

Amy walked towards the two. She greeted them in her white wedding dress, which did a good job hiding her growing stomach.

"Hi." Was the only word Fate could say. There was awkward silence after that. Neither could think of anything to say. Amy could see that Fate was not all please to see her brother marrying someone because he didn't want his child to be fatherless. He was a good man, and Amy felt bad.

Trying to break the silence, Fate spoke up. "Ahh, isn't it time for the wedding? Come on, let's not make the guests wait!" And she quickly pulled away the both of them.

But before they could reach their destination, a tall blonde man was standing in their way. Yunno. He just stood there, face calm, showing a serious expression, something that he never done before. He walked towards Chrono and glared at him.

Chrono looked down, dare not face the man, for he was sure he knew exactly what was happening.

Yunno was about to raise his fist when Fate immediately cut in. "Yunno! What a pleasure to see you here! How you been doing lately? Anything interesting?"

"Fate, I'm not staying here for long, I'll be leaving soon… " Yunno nodded slightly before turning his attention back to Chrono. "You… I hope you're happy." That came out emotionlessly.

After saying all that, Yunno turned his back and walked out into the rain, for all of which, Fate saw. She was hurt. That painful feeling when Yunno walked away was leaving her helpless. She didn't know why, but the feeling was unbearable. Her face was filled with sadness…No, she can't be seen sad, especially during the day of her brother's wedding. However, she could no longer contain all the feelings she has felt that day, no matter how much she tried to convince herself that today was a joyous occasion. She was able to cry.

Chrono saw that and asked if she was aright.

"Onii-Chan… I'm not feeling very well… Can I leave for a while? I promise I'll be back when I'm feeling better again…"

"Fate… Yes, but take good care of yourself alright? I'll check on you when everything's done…"

"I'll take my leave now." Fate quickly ran, it was too painful to stay. It was too painful to see her brother marrying someone he didn't love. It was too painful to see the person her best friend love marrying someone else. But most importantly, it was too painful to remember the man she loves being upset over another girl because her heart got broken by another man.

Amy was sure by then that their wedding was not well-received. Close friends, Yunno, Nanoha, Fate… Was all not present. Sure, Hayate didn't come because of work, but… She was still scared. Is this marriage a correct choice? She can't help but ask…

* * *

Author's notes: Like I said, will not continue if you guys don't like it.

I don't really care, as long as i feel like it, i will continue. And, fyi, again, this is** not your usual love story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.**

Sorry for the long wait people(If there _is_ any people waiting, or even reading this story at all). Too busy with everyhing else, and there's major exams next week... Well, don't really care, too stressed to continue studying, taking a break by writing this=D. I'm crazy, don't mind me.

Hope you guyS(Or so i hope) reading this don't mind my terrible attempt at trying to type out a story using the English language. Language has never been my strong point anyway even though i like writing. A strange combo i know.

Oh ya, since i don't really get how the military works, i'm just going to start guessing.

So enough of my rubbish, and get on with the story. The affair begins.

* * *

The story they had was amazing. They were deeply in love. Always thinking of each other, always wondering what the other was doing every second when they could not be together.

They had held hands, walked together in cold, silence moments, when the night was peaceful and the moon was full. They had kissed below the sky that she loved and flew in the sky they shared together.

Every moment was precious. Every moment counts.

Though they worked under the same organization, they worked for different departments. They rarely have any free time, all the more any time to spend with each other. That was the only thing she didn't liked about their relationship.

But now, she thinks that that's the only thing that is working for her.

* * *

**_6 years later, after the wedding_**

"Nanoha-chan is such a workaholic!" Hayate whined as she pointed her finger towards her best friend. "You used to be more fun then that."

Looking up from her files, Nanoha tried defending herself, "Am not! I was never fun! No- Wait! I was fun, but- Arghh! I don't know what i'm saying!"

"Come on Hayate, don't tease Nanoha anymore." Fate settled down in the chair beside Nanoha while placing a cup of coffee on the table. "But Nanoha, you too. We're here to discuss about the party Hayate is going to throw next saturday, and yet you're preparing for your next training schedule."

"Fate-chan! Not you too!" Nanoha pouted. "I have my reasons too you know!

"But Nanoha! I'm worried! The longer you spend on your work, the more torture your students will get!"

The room erupted with laughter.

"Since we're already on the topic of work... You know that recently i met with Lindy-san right? She told me that there's a lack of instructors on Chrono's ship and wants me to help her ask Nanoha. So, what's your take on this?"

"Wait! Hayate! I-" Fate stopped her words. She don't know how to continue anymore. She knew that her mother and brother are looking for instructors, and despite her mother's resquest to help her ask Nanoha, Fate did not. She knew what were the implications if she asks that favour of her best friend.

"Fate? What is it? Hayate questioned.

All this while, while Fate was giving Hayate a thousand and one reasons for Nanoha to not take the job, Nanoha stayed silence, trying to process everything into her brain. After a second or two, she showed her all-too-famous smile.

"I agree."

The room was filled with silence. Fate was speechless. She definitely did not know what Nanoha was thinking, and that was the first time that ever happened.

"Nanoha..." Fate spoke softly, still thinking whether she should just revealed to Nanoha that she knew what happened 6 years ago. But decided that she should just support whatever Nanoha's decision.

"Hayate-chan. You can tell Lindy-san that i agree to the job" And with that, Nanoha smiled her signature smile.

* * *

"Admiral Harlaown. Aerial Combat Instructor Takamachi is here." A lady appeared behind the door said.

Chrono unknowingly produced a slight smile on his face. Something that is rare. "Yes, bring her in."

A 22 year-old, brown-haired girl appeared in front of him and greeted him with a bright smile and a salute. "Ah, Admiral Harlaown! Instructor Takamachi reporting for duty!"

He doesn't know why, but whenever he sees her bright smile, calamity would always follow. "What's with the formalities? Come in."

"I'll excuse myself." The lady said and left the door, closing the door behind.

"Chrono-kun! It's nice to see you again after such a long time!" Nanoha said as she took her seat.

"Yes, it's been a while, Nanoha. So I guess you know why you're here right? "

"Yup! It's an honor to be deployed as the combat instructor for XV class Warship Claudia. I was given a general brief."

"I'm really sorry. We're lacking of an instructor right now. A new batch of cadets had just been assigned to the ship and because of the lack in manpower, you would have to do more work, and you would have more problems. I know that this is such a sudden request, and I'm deeply sorry that it's on such a short notice. I hope it won't disturb your work in the Air Force"

There was a lack in manpower and he was not sure that just any one instructor could solve the problem. But if it is Nanoha, he was quite sure she could do it. She has always been an outstanding instructor, with dozens of people trying to porch her seeing as almost 90% of her students would later on become outstanding themselves in all her years of teaching.

"Don't say that! The Air Force has no lack of instructors and there is always someone on standby to replace my absence. Also, since it's a request from Lindy-san, how could I not refuse? I am always receiving help from you. Plus, I would always love a challenge! And I'm sure you know that clearly, if I can't tame them, I can always befriend them!"

Chrono wondered deeply what does Nanoha means by "befriend" this time, but he decided that it's best not to know. "Just restraint from… Blast-I meant training, them too hard… Or you'll have more reports to write…"

"What… But I looked at the files and there are quite a few who of them who are more than just troublesome… So can I…"

"No." Chrono interrupted coldly. He wondered if he should put a limiter on her, as he was REALLY worried about the welfare of his men. "Wait, you do use training bullets right?"

"Of course! That was just a joke! Can't you even take a joke? Haha. " Nanoha was STILL smiling.

Chrono let a sign of relief. Sometimes, he doesn't even know when she's serious or just joking. Or both. She was nicknamed the "White Devil" after all.

There was a awkward atmosphere.

"Erm... You know... I did not request for you to take this job..." Chrono tried saying something to break the awkwardness. "Even when i found out from mother that she found you... I still objected, you know... I know how weird it is for us to work together and-"

"Chrono-kun. There is no _us_ anymore. I hope you won't find it troubling that i'm working with you, because i'm completely okay with it!" Nanoha ended with a broad smile.

_Oh great. _Chrono mentally slapped himself. _I have just successfully brought along a whole new high of awkwardness._

" Er, back to the topic, your time of residence here will be around half a year here right? A dormitory room has already been prepared for you. Someone will bring you there later on. So, how about checking out the new cadets?"

"Okay! I can't wait to befriend them!" Nanoha lit up again and stood up to leave the room.

"Wait… What?" He tried to comment on that dangerous "befriending" sentence but she was already long gone. He smiled. She is always like that. Never fails to amuse him. Just like how she always does 6 years ago.

"Ya… 6 years… It's been a long time huh, Nanoha?" How could she act so normally? Even for Chrono, he had to force himself to act normally in front of her. No doubt. There are feelings. And those feelings are for her.

_No. No. Chrono, you're a married man with 2 kids. Don't think of betraying you're family. No. That's just wrong. Just be good and be a good father to your kids._ He would always try to reject those feelings by thinking this way. But now… He was not sure if he would do that anymore. 6 months being in the same ship as Nanoha. There would always be times where they would meet.

He placed his hands on his forehead. There was times where he wished he would just die for being such a bastard. Why? He must have made her felt miserable. That he cannot forgive. All the more he could not forgive himself for still having those feelings for her; what about Amy?

He admits. He _likes _Amy. But not in _that _way. Even if she is his wife, he has always treated her more like a trustworthy friend. It's wrong, Chrono knew, but, he can't control the way he felt. He just can't feel for her. That was no sparks, no love, just pure friendship.

He felt sorry for Amy. No matter what, Chrono knows he was wrong even if he can't bring himself to correct it.

He had hurt both women.

Now, Chrono have to face Nanoha for another 6 months. He was not at all sure he could do it. There would surely be clashes and pain.

If only, if only he had not done what he had done…

Ya, he admits, he is a complete jerk.

As soon as Nanoha left the room, tears were streaming down her eyes. She had forced herself to smile in front of

him, to show that she can still be strong without him. She doesn't regret her decision at all. Nanoha just wanted to get over him. She wanted to proof that even facing him everyday was no longer a problem for her, beacause she has moved on.

And this was the best way to do just that.

That way, Fate no longer had to feel weird about her relationship with her brother whenever she is with Nanoha anymore.

Ya, that's right. She knew. Nanoha knew Fate knows.

* * *

Okay, so maybe the affair haven't begin yet, but i promise, it will start soon(not). But have to wait for the next chapter(Maybe next next next chapter?) You will have to wait a long time ago, sorry people. Ok, going to study for my stupid exams now!


	3. Chapter 3

Decided to just put this as **chapter 3** to avoid confusion.

**Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN.** (Seriously, if you actually believe i do, that'll be like believing that unicorns are real creatures.)

Realized that i'm too naggy in my story, so decided to combine the first 2 chapters into one. But hey, i'm sorry, this is the first time i'm writing a fanfic or anything else that is this long, so please be gentle?

Warning: Again, horrible use of the english languge because language is really not my thing.

This time, the affair will really begin.

* * *

Yunno was not pleased. Not a single bit at all.

He took a sip of his coffee trying and trying to be as collected as possible, he started,"So, tell me again, how did this happened?"

Fate was sitting opposite of her long time friend and showing an all too obvious concern look on her face. She was worried what Yunno would do, considering his strong feelings for Nanoha.

"Well... I..."

"Did you tried to stop her?" Fate was cut off by the strong demanding voice of Yunno.

"I support whatever her decision is. I'm pretty sure she has her own reasons for it, which, i guess is the fact that she herself wants to proof whether she has moved on... Besides Nanoha has always been a little stubborn; once she has decided on something, she won't change her mind."

"Still... Him and her, facing each other for the next 6 months! Listen to that, didn't you find it absurd? I'm sure that jerk of a guy will-"

"Onii-chan won't do anything to Nanoha!" Fate didn't know where that courage of outburst came from, but she did not want to hear any bad things about her kind brother even if he had done something unforgiveable.

Yunno was taken aback. This is the first time he had heard that loud, teary voice coming from the gentle, soft girl he knows.

"Fate-san? I'm... I'm sorry ok? It's just... Nanoha... She had... She's hurted. And now, she has to go through everyday face-to-face the source of her pain... When i think of that, i get really emotional... And, i... just... I..."

Fate put her hands on his after she had realized what she has done and reassured him with her smile. "It's ok, i'm fine. It's that, no matter what, he is my brother and from what i have learnt in the past is that family always stick together... And... I feel..."

Fate removed her hand shortly. She turned to face the other side so Yunno could not see her face. "I'm such a bad friend aren't I? I thought the whole thing would end in time but it just got worst... I feel like i'm betraying both of them, both who are so dear to me. Yet, all i could do is to pretend that i have no idea what's going on. It hurts, it really do..."

"Fate-san... Don't worry about it 'k? As long as i'm here, Nanoha won't get hurted anymore. Although i've been expressing my feelings to her all this years, she still hasn't accepted me yet, but maybe now it will change. In the past maybe it's too much for her, but maybe, if it is as you've said, she wants to move on, then maybe... I have a chance now..." With that, a small smile creept onto his face.

"Ya... I hope so." Fate sadly looked down. At that moment, she finally knows why she felt as though someone stabbed her heart.

"Oh yes, are you guys going to Hayate-chan's New year's eve party this saturday? I hope it's going to be alot of fun. Especially that is a good chance to get Nanoha to know me better."

"I... I'm going and Nanoha is too. But... There's something you should know." Fate stopped, deciding how to continue her sentence. "Since Hayate never knew about what happened 6 years ago as she and her knights were on a year long mission, she invited Chrono too."

Yunno took another sip of his coffee. "It should be fine. As long as we keep him out of Nanoha's sight, and Amy to look after her husband well. The two of them can't get into any trouble."

"That's the problem." There was a worried look on Fate's face. "Amy's not coming because she and the kids are currently on another planet on vacation and Onii-chan didn't go because he's too busy with work. And, Amy forced him to go alone as she thinks that it's rude to reject Hayate's invite."

Somehow, after hearing that Chrono is not just going, but going alone, yunno still managed to maintain his composure. "I'll be fetching Nanoha to the party."

* * *

_New year's eve at Hayate's house_

There was a lot of people at Hayate's house. All hers and her knight's close friends, friends, co-workers and other random people were all her. Well, Hayate and her knights are known to throw some of the craziest and wildest parties, so who could reject their invite?

However, there was one blonde standing outside the entrance, missing out on the action inside. That was Fate. She was walking up and down the door, waiting anxiously for the arrival of Nanoha and Yunno for almost an hour now.

"Fate-chan!"

Then, finally, her wait was over. She turned around, but to add to her anxiousness, she only saw Nanoha appearing out of the shadows.

"Nanoha!" Fate proceeded to hug her best friend. "Where's Yunno-kun? Didn't he said that he will fetch you to come together?"

"I don't think Yunno-kun's coming to the party. I waited for him for over an hour, and then he called me to tell me that while on the way fetch me, his car broke down. He's now trying to fix it, but i think it's faster if i come on my own. He told me to not come, or at least wait until he fixed his car, but i think that by the time the car's fixed, the party's going to be over. And how could i even miss Hayate-chan's party? It's always fun." She ended with her killer smile.

"Wait- what? Yunno-kun's not coming?" Fate was at a loss. Now that Yunno's not coming, how was she alone going to stop the 2 of them from meeting each other? But at the back of her mind, she was disappointed. One of the few reasons she's here tonight besides the fact that best friend invited her and to prevent Nanoha from bumping into Chrono, was because she gets to see _him_.

As Fate breathe a deep breath, she placed both her hands on Nanoha's shoulders. "Nanoha! Why don't we go somewhere else?"

"Why? Hayate-chan's inside!" There was a puzzled look plastered on Nanoha's face as she questioned Fate.

Fate froze. She was definitely not good at such things.

"Come on Fate-chan! Let's go in!" And before Fate could respond, she already felt two hands pulling her into the house.

Inside the house, there was like a million people and there was hardly any space to walk at all. The loud music that was blasting through the roof didn't help at all. However, Fate was relieved. With the amount people in the house, it was almost impossible to find a single person, so she was glad thinking that Nanoha would most likely to be not meething her brother.

After getting self-reassurance from herself that she can pull this off, she came back to the scene, and she came to realise, that Nanoha was gone. She was shocked, she mentally scolded herself for not noticing that Nanoha had already slipped out of her hand when she was thinking _it was almost impossible to find a single person. _

Her pupils dilated. Now that the only situation that was working for her before, was against her. Fate gives up trying to convince herself that Nanoha will come back, as she decided it was faster to find her herself in this chaotic place called Hayate's house.

Meanwhile, Nanoha was wondering off on her own after she realised that she had released Fate's hand without noticing it. She stopped by the kitchen when she saw Vita and Signum drinking big mugs of beer.

Nanoha walked towards them and teasingly took away the mug on Vita's hand and said, "Kids shouldn't be drinking beer, you know."

"You devil! I'm not a kid! I'm older than you!" Vita siad in retort, which obviously, did not sound any bit of convincing judging at how Nanoha was patting Vita's head.

Nanoha took no notice to Vita's words and turned to Signum who clearly looks a little drunk. "What are you guys doing?"

Signum, who couldn't find her centre of gravity, was wobbling all over the place before she fiercely put her right hand on the table, in hopes to balance herself. "We... were having a beer competition... The one who passes out first... LOSES! AND I NEVER LOSE! CHARGE!" Taking her last few words as motivation, Signum gulped down three more mugs, but eventually, she fainted.

"HAHAHA! I WON! TAKE THAT!" Vita stood on top of the table with both her hands on her waist. "HEY! You! What you... Looking.. at?" Vita pointed at Nanoha.

Nanoha felt a chill went down her spine. She got a bad feYling about this. "I'm not looking at anything..."

"You sound so sober! Here, leeet mmmmeeeeeee help you." Vita jumped down from the table and grabbed a full mug of beer and forced it down Nanoha's throat.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! GA-" Nanoha tried resisting but all she could do is let Vita pour the beer into her mouth. Vita's strength when she's drunk was just too much for Nanoha. Nanoha knew she was going to get drunk from this as she could not hold her liquor well.

After Vita released Nanoha after what seems like end endless nightmare of pouring beer into her mouth, Nanoha felt weak, and she could no longer think straight.

"BEHOLD! MY CREATIONS!" Vita then turned the two chairs that was behind the kitchen table the whole time, to reveal a very drunk Shamal who was talking to herself while being tied up to the chair, and... Chrono. Who was, also tied up to the chair, and seems to be in a daze. Nanoha believed that Vita was the one that got both of them drunk and tied them up.

There was a soft thump sound after that. Vita had fainted(Or fallen asleep) on the ground beneath her.

After a few hiccups and unbalanced steps, Nanoha reached Shamal and Chrono and somehow managed to untie them. Upon release, Shamal jumped up and ran into the crowd of people screaming "MAMA"S COMING TO GET YOU!" Chrono he, well, just have a dazed expression on his face.

"Cuuuttttteeeeeeee." Was what Nanoha could think of right now. She was drunk and didn't know what was she doing anyway. She grabbed Chrono by his collar and drag him out in the crowd.

Back in the crowd, Hayate was getting ready for the countdown. She grabbed the mike and stood on top of a table and screamed. "Hey people! It's 11:55! 5 more minutes!"

There was a roar coming from around the house. Everyone was all pumped up for the new year, well, everyone except Chrono and Nanoha who were in the first floor toliet together. They were not doing anything. Really. They had found their own corner in the small space and lied down on the floor while leaning onto the wall. They just wanted peace and quiet after the horrible experience with Vita.

"Hey... Nanoha... Do you remember that we had a new year's kiss together?" Chrono started.

"Ya... Hip... That... was fun." Nanoha smiled at the memory invoked by Chrono's question. "-ny. That was funny... Hahaha... We were so young... No! Correction..._ I_ was so young, you were still an old man even then... Ha!" Nanoha laughed.

Just then, Hayate announced, "Last 15 seconds!"

Chrono smiled. "Nanoha, the countdown is about to begin… Do you remember that i told you before that it is said that what you do on the New Year will decide how you're going to spend the rest of the year?" "

As indeed, the countdown started.

"10… 9… 8…"

Nanoha laughed out loud

"7… 6… 5..."

"Chrooooonnnnnnnnooooooo..." Nanoha gave a wide grin like an idiot. "I remembered that..."

"4… 3… 2…"

"And so…"

"1…"

Chrono pulled Nanoha in and sealed her lips with a kiss.

"Happy New Year!"

* * *

Author's note: Hey people! I don't know why i'm writing this even though i'm supposed to be studying. But hey, aren't you happy that you got 2 chapters in 2 days?=D So anyway, due to my exams, you'll have to wait longer for my next chapter. I promise to write better next time to make the wait worthwhile, if there are people actually waiting.

Happy to have reviews! YAY! But even if the reviews are not as good, i don't really care, as long as i feel like it, i will continue the story.=))))))). Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN**

Some warnings before hand, this chapter is a little different? I don't know, i just feel weird writing this chapter, maybe the characters seem a little out of place too. I apologize beforehand. Sorry.

But I hope you will like this chapter.

**Chapter 4**

Her head was spinning. She rubbed her forehead gently in a feeble attempt to her headache better. It was early in the morning, and she was already woken up by the sunrays peeking through gaps between the curtains. Her vision was blurred and it took her awhile before she managed to guess the time that was shown on the clock residing on the bedside table.

"_7Am. Still early I guess, there's no work today… I can sleep more…"_ Her lips curved up into a smile before pulling up the blankets.

She lay on the bed, so softly, no movements. She really felt comfortable; it felt as though she was sinking into that soft bed that she was sleeping in. There was calmness in that large, spacious room; it's as though she was dreaming right now. She did not want to wake up from this peaceful dreamland.

Then, her eyes suddenly shot up, and she immediately came to realization. No. Her room was never so big. The walls of her room were never pale green and heck no. If only her bed was _that _soft.

Nanoha frowned, obviously not very happy with her new discovery. Where the hell is she? How did she get here? Why can't she remember anything? Her head was hurting again. _Last night… I remembered… Going to Hayate's party? Then… Then i… Vita… Ah. Vita. The last thing I remembered was Vita pouring down large amounts of beer into my throat… Then… I…"_

Nanoha's forehead winkled when she tried to remember the rest of the _exciting_ night, but a stir beside her prevented her from doing so.

It was only slight movements that Nanoha felt, so she ignoring it, hoping that it was just her imagination. But, soon it grew more obvious that she could felt the bed beneath her shaking, moving her along for the ride.

_Oh my god._ Was Nanoha's initial thoughts. She could not believe it. She refused to accept the thought that was already making its way into her head. But she knew she had no choice but to confirm it.

She closed her eyes and turned her body around in slow gentle motion, careful not to wake up the stirring body beside her, if there was someone there. Yes, indeed there was.

Nanoha opened her eyes and saw rustled dark blue hair in front of her. It belonged to that of a male. His back was facing her and he seems to have stopped his movements. Nanoha mentally cursed herself. Was she that drank? That was why she always refrained from drinking. This has never happened to her before. Nanoha decided to do one last thing in order to confirm; she looked underneath the blanket that was covering her whole body. Ya, she got what she had already expected, but only refuse to accept.

Nanoha was so embarrassed that she thought that she could just kill herself now.

She covered her face with her palms and wished everything would just go away, but obviously, the problem was still there. Well, at least now the body beside her had already stopped all his movements and showed no intention of waking up.

She tried to get out of the bed using the softest movements she could perform but as soon as Nanoha pulled the blankets in hopes of preventing her body to be shown in all glory, she had accidentally pulled the man causing him to roll over too.

The identity of the man was now clear as day.

It was Chrono.

The man who already have a lovely wife and two beautiful kids.

_Crap._

Nanoha quickly picked up all her clothes on the floor and put them on at lightning speed, hoping she could leave before he wakes up. However, due to her hastiness in putting on her pants, she tripped on the low laying bedside table and fell butt first on the ground with a loud bang sound.

"Ouch!" Nanoha was really annoyed at the way her day just had to start. She rubbed her butt, and just when she thought it could not get any worse, she noticed that Chrono was already rubbing his eyes with his hands, already woken from all the commotion.

Chrono sat up on the bed and was staring lazily at the half dressed girl in front of him for a whole 10 seconds before the whole matter could register in his brain.

"NANOHA!" His eyes widened and he jumped off the bed. He then realized he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Oh god, oh god…" Chrono began chanting as he rushed to put on his pants that were abandoned on the floor.

Nanoha took this chance to put on her remaining clothing. There was an awkward silence between them, with only sounds of rustling clothes.

Once both were fully clothed, Chrono walked towards the guilt written girl in front of him.

"I…" He paused, for a lack of words. "That… How… What… I can't remember what happened… Did we?" He decided to end with a question with an answer that both already know.

"From the looks of… Things… There's a high possibility? I… I remembered getting drunk by Vita…"

"Ahh, Vita." Chrono looked at the floor he was standing at and closed his eyes, trying to remember the last bit of memory he had of the night before. He felt a headache coming on, so he sat on the bed, unwilling to look Nanoha in the eye.

Slowly, the memories were starting to flow in. He remembered he was trying to find a place to be alone last night, and then he saw Vita and Signum. He was unwillingly (Seriously, I don't think anybody would be willing) held captive by the already drunk pair, forced to drink so much beer that he didn't think was possible for any humans to remain sober after that. Chrono was sure he saw a drunken Nanoha after what seemed like enternity after being tied up to a chair. They ended being alone in the washroom to avoid the constant noise coming from the rest of the house… And then…

_Ahh… I think… We kissed… What happened after that…_

After a few moments have passed, he realized that they were at his house and the _things _they did there. All his memories had all came back to him, and this was one of those times he wished his memory could fail him, even though the feelings that resulted from this are pleasant ones.

Chrono wanted to do it again.

Upon realizing what he had just thought of, he wanted to slap himself for even thinking that. _Chrono, you already have a wife! Stop it. _He mentally reminded himself.

Nanoha, who was just standing there, was too remembering all those moments last night.

"Erm… Chrono… I…"

"I'm sorry." He cut in firmly. "I do not know what I was doing."

Nanoha lifted her head up upon those words. She felt hurt, even though she was not supposed to be. She tried to laugh it off, "Chrono-kun… This is just like 6 years ago right? Hahhah… You were drunk too that time and… Got Amy…" Only when those words came out of her mouth could she realize how awkward and wrong she sounds.

"I guess… I should get going now.. Before anybody finds out that I spent the night here. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about this, afterall, it those not do me any good either." Mustering all her courage not to cry, Nanoha inhaled a big breathe. "I hope this does not affect our current _working _relationship." She made sure she emphasized on the word "working".

"Nanoha… I…"

"I'll be going now." Nanoha took a bow and immediately left with all her belongings, which she had gathered up while talking.

With a loud bang on the door, Chrono was all alone in that big empty room. He sat on the bed, inhaling in the scent of Nanoha as he stuffed the pillow she once slept on in his face, silently wishing his memories would just go away…

* * *

Fate was walking up and down the living room, wondering why her best friend hasn't come home yet. She couldn't reach the other since yesterday night, and that has got her worrying, that something might have happened to her at the party last night.

She was too busy thinking of the possible scenarios that she did not noticed that half distracted, half guilt-ridden Nanoha opening the door and walking pass straight Fate without a word.

"Nanoha!" Fate finally called out after Nanoha was about 5 metres away from her.

Nanoha stopped and turned back to look at the blonde, with a tired and questioning look.

"Ya?"

Fate quickly approached her and hugged her tightly. "Where were you? I couldn't reach you last night! I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry." Nanoha did not even think about that answer before answering her. She was just too tired and troubled. "I won't do it again…"

From her best friend's faint voice, Fate knew something was wrong immediately, but she did not dare question as she knew that a moody Nanoha was not someone safe to mess around or be too close with.

"I'll be going to my room now… If you need me, just… No, if you don't need me, I hope to rest for the rest of the day… Thank you, Fate." Nanoha smiled at the last 3 words and placed a hand on Fate's shoulder before retiring back to her room, leaving a stunned (Half frightened if you must.) Fate in the living room.

The moment the door slammed shut, Nanoha slide down to the floor, feeling her legs giving way. She felt numbed, emotions overflowing as she started to cry.

"Why….? Just when I've finally gotten him out of my life….!" She blurted out before attempting to wipe her tears with her hands. Unbeknownst to her, Fate was just outside the door, listening to the silent cries of her very first friend.

_As I thought, she must have met Onii-chan yesterday… So what on Earth happened?_

She decided, she's not going to sit there and do nothing while Nanoha suffers in silence. No, she was not going to let her go through it again. Fate picked up her phone (Do they even use phones? I really don't know so let's just keep it that way.) and began to dial the number she was all too familiar with.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Chrono's bedroom, he was busy trying to clean the room up. If it is still not obvious enough, he was trying to get rid of any trace of evidence. Amy and the children are coming back that afternoon and there was absolutely no time to waste.

Well, Chrono decided to keep the whole thing a secret, because he did not want to hurt Amy like he did with Nanoha all those years ago.

Just when he was finishing up the final touches, he heard the sound of the door opening and the happy giggles of his kids.

Chrono hastily finished up and breathe a sigh of relief before going to out to welcome them back.

"Amy, Carol and Liera!" He went up and hugged his kids. "Did you guys have fun? Sorry I couldn't join you guys, I couldn't take a holiday."

"Don't worry Daddy! We had a lot of fun! But promise you must come next time okay?" Liera put out her little pinkie in front of Chrono.

"Ya ya sure." Chrono replied half-heartedly and turned away without even locking his pinkie with the girl's.

Amy noticed that Chrono was rather weird today… He normally would not ignore the kids like that. But she decided that keeping quiet would be a better choice.

"Ok kids, why don't you go change into comfortable first?"

"OK!" Both of them said at the same time and ran towards their bedroom.

Amy marched towards their room while Chrono followed behind her, praying that he had gotten rid of all the evidence.

At first, Amy was skeptical of Chrono's behavior, like how closely he was keeping her in surveillance and not letting her out of his sight while she was inspecting the room for any sign of messiness. But now, she was just suspicious.

She raised an eyebrow, wondering what on earth had happened to the man who had slept next to her for 6 years. This is the first time she left him alone at home, and he managed to produce such cleanness. Now, she was really suspicious.

Chrono noticed his wife's weird look and realized that he had never really managed to clean the room, or done any housework for that matter, all the years they've been together. He knew he had to think some good excuse, fast.

"Surprise!" Chrono yelled. "I wanted to surprise you… With the cleaning…" He could not find any words and most definitely knew she was going to catch onto him.

However, inside Amy's mind, all she could think of was, _He did all of these for me? This is the first time he had ever given me a surprise… And I thought he had only always treated me as a friend… _

Amy was deeply touched and threw her arms around him. His first reaction was to shake her off, that has always been his first reaction. But, he decided that it was now wise of him if he did that, so he returned the hug, even if it was weird as he had always thought of Amy as a friend.

"Thank you so much!" Amy choked on her words, showing her clear happiness. "This is the first time you've ever done something so sweet for me…"

When Chrono first heard those words, he felt a gush of guilt rush over him. He wanted to spill everything out, but he knew that Amy knew about the relationship between him and Nanoha and he did not want to hurt anyone again. Keeping silent has proved to be most effective and painless currently.

Well, at least he managed to get himself off Amy's suspicion radar. Now all he had had to do was settle things with Nanoha to make things less awkward between them, and seeing her at work every day does not seem to help much either.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey there. Haha, thank you spending time reading this, reall realy appreciate this =))). So, maybe I've made Chrono to turn out to be some kind of a jerk, so sorry for all Chrono-lovers. The characters, I've already tried my hardest to make it in character, but maybe some turned out a little OOC, and I will also apologize for that. Sorry.**

**Anyways, about Chrono's kids' names, I don't know where i read it from, can't remember but I think they're spelt like that...**

**So, thanks again for reading, and will update as soon as possible if possible. =)))) Please review also. Thanks a million!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN**

Erm... I think i got a little OOC in previous chapters so I try to fix a little, but still, I think I failed? Anyways, I'm so sorry for this long wait. I have finished my major exams last week and is now completing a major project. My free time is getting lesser and lesser, so really sorry for longs waits...

**Chapter 5**

"Fate." Fate turned upon hearing her name and saw a familiar face standing before her.

"Yunno-kun…" Fate seemed surprised to see the librarian at her work place, seeing how far it is from here to the library.

"Why… are you here? Is it something about Arf? Did she do something?" Fate asked cautiously, afraid that her familiar got hurt or landed into some kind of trouble, again.

"Hahaha… No, it's not about Arf. I came to find you." Yunno lean his head to the side and gave his usual gentle smile. "I heard you caught a slight flu recently. I know you've recovered already, but I just wanted to check if you're okay."

Fate blushed.

"I know it's a bit late but I didn't really have much free time lately, because of this big case, but I came here as soon as I have free time!" Yunno scratched his head and continued on embarrassed.

Fate smiled. "Thank you. It was just something mild, nothing serious. I really appreciate your concern."

"Thank goodness…" Yunno signed. "Oh yes! This is something for you."

Yunno gather both his hands near his chest and a glow appeared. As the light subsided, a book appeared. "This is for you, it's a book about how to take care of yourself. I hope you don't push yourself so far again, okay? I'm really worried."

Fate was bright red. "T-tha—thank y—ou." She stuttered as she reached her hands out to receive the gift. This is the first time she had ever gotten a book as a get well gift, but still, she was happy.

As she reached out to grab it, Yunno noticed that there were some scars on her hands, and he immediately grabbed them.

"You got hurt."

"Oh, you mean this? I got slightly hurt while doing some training. But it's fine. It's just something minor."

"Even so, you should not just leave it there. What if it gets infected? Come here."Yunno said it in his as-a-matter-of-fact-tone. He put the book aside and grasped both of Fate's hand and started chanting a spell, creating a sphere of light. Fate's scars were starting to disappear, until eventually, all gone.

"There you go! As good as new!" Yunno said with the brightest grin on his face. He was very confident of his healing abitlities.

"Thank you…" Fate whisphered.

"So! Since we haven't met for so long, let's do some catching up."

Fate smiled and nodded in agreement.

Fate woke up from the amount of sleep she already had and felt… Sad? She was in her room, pitch dark, not even sunrise. She hugged herself and begin to review her dream. No, it was not a dream, it was a memory. A memory that she cherished so much. The Yunno she once knew was so gentle and kind. So carefree and happy and caring. The list could just go on forever.

She wants to know why. Why has he changed?

Yunno was still Yunno, but he felt so distant and cold now. He lost his smile. Everything Fate knows of him seems to have disappeared and yet, he was still him.

She wanted the old Yunno back but she still cannot find it in her heart to tell him. Fate could only pray in her silent cries…

* * *

Today was the day. Nanoha felt her stomach churning, making like feel uneasy. It was either the breakfast she had in the morning that was causing this, or the fact that she was going to face Chrono in just a few seconds, and for the next 6 months.

She took in a deep breath, before readying herself to enter the door.

"Captain Takamachi." Said the neatly dressed man, sipping tea into his mouth. He was very calm. Too calm indeed, thought Nanoha.

"Takamachi Nanoha reporting to duty." Nanoha saluted herself, looking right into Chrono's eyes, which he, unsurprisingly, avoided. "Please take care of me for the next… six months."

Chrono could hear the shakiness in her voice, almost to the point where she sounded scared. And Nanoha was not one to be scared.

For the next 30 minutes, Nanoha was exceptionally quiet in that room, only responding when she needed too, nothing more, nothing less, not daring to look at the man in the eye. All she wishes for is for it to be over, and that agonising pain in her heart to disappear as it was starting to grow every minute she stays in that room. But it was not an even easier task for Chrono to stay in that room too.

He was finding it very hard to focus. His mind had long wondered off while he half-heartedly briefed Nanoha. Chrono's eye wondered up and down Nanoha, he was beginning to have _thoughts, _courtesy of the night a few days back as his memory, once again, proved to be excellent. But before he can go too far, he would stop and bit his lips and think about Amy and the two kids.

He was mentally cursing himself for evening thinking about these… _things._

_How could I even think about such things! I have a wife and two children. Stop, stop, stop, stop. Damn it. How… How did I turn into such a beast?_

He shook his head and quickly wrapped things up before letting his thoughts run any wilder.

As Nanoha bowed and left the room immediately.

As soon as Nanoha left, she felt the immense fear she felt before had disappeared. She does not even know fear of what. She just felt scared, and never in her life had she been this scared before. And now, she was glad it was over.

Nanoha could not even think what would happen for the next 6 months if just by this short interaction with Chrono would make her nervous, and to the extent, make her heart skip a beat despite all her denial.

"What's wrong with me…" Nanoha whispered to herself softly.

Both were just uncomfortable with the situation. Bumping each other at random hallways, unintentional mentions of each other throughout the ship and unknowing glances they gave for the other. It was ridiculous. It was sort of like a game of hide and seek. Avoiding and making sure the other already had their lunch before going to the cafeteria.

Chrono did not want to see Nanoha for every time he saw her, he started to have thoughts. He wanted to _touch _her. But he knew he could not let his lust get in his way of his commitment to his family. His best way to avoid these feelings is to not see Nanoha at all, maybe, he wishes, by then he will forget everything.

Still, it was in such a long time that he felt _normal_.

Even if Amy is his wife, he never really felt any particular urge to _touch_. All these years, it was as though his hormones were all gone and he was just beginning to wonder if he was just normal. Now, he knows he is, and in a way he never really wanted.

Chrono hated himself for this. All he could do now is just pray everything would pass by him quickly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy was happily tidying up the house, feeling great after being greeted by a wonderful surprise from her husband, which is cleaning up the room while she and the kids were away. He had never initiated to clean before, usually preferring to wash dishes to cleaning; otherwise, it would always be Amy nagging him off to do some cleaning.

She decided to just spring clean the house anyways that day. She was rumbling for things that could be thrown away, and she just so happen to stumble upon a closed medium-sized tucked away in a secluded location at the back of the storage room.

The box was sealed away with tape and there was scribbling done on the top of the box using markers. Amy looked at it more closely and saw the word, "Throw" and immediately recognized it as Chrono's handwriting.

"Looking at all the dust in this thing… He must have intended to throw it out but forgot about it for a long time." Amy giggled and curiosity seeped into her mind. "I'll just take a look at what he wanted to throw away, and maybe dig some secrets out…"

Amy took the box away into the living room and removed the tape sealing the box. She opened the lead and found a handful of items. Many of which are dusty. The first item that caught her eye was an old scarf on top of the pile. She took it out and analysed it.

The scarf was of the colour sky blue with 2 white stripes at the ends. It's not well made, with some treads coming out at the ends.

Amy realised that the scarf was most likely knitted by someone but the Chrono she knew would never have the heart away things that others put effort into making given to him.

"Maybe he's the one who knitted this and was afraid to others finding out that the great Admiral had knitting as a hobby." Amy giggled once again. "That's so cute… Maybe I'll bring this to him in office one day and teased him about it."

Amy put the scarf aside and continued her cleaning, unknowingly to the misery that will soon follow.

* * *

**Author's notes: The chapter i think, will come out late because despite just finishing my exams and project, i have a series of tests coming up next month. Time is really tight for me, I don't even have the time to take a break. Hope you all understand, but I'll try my best.=) Thank you! Please R&R! =))))))))))))))**

**By the way, hope you guys don't mind if this chapter a slightly shorter than the previous ones, cause I have a hard time planning this chapter out and the flow seems slightly weird to me? I did try my hardest to write this chapter, wish you all enjoyed my hard work! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN**

He stared at the sky blue scarf on his desk. He could not believe Amy found it and he thought he had thrown it away. Chrono could still remember the day when he first got it.

Memories still fresh in his mind, he smiled and buried his face into the scent of the scarf… Or more accurately, the scent of Nanoha.

"_One last time… One last time before I throw this away…"_ Chrono silently whispered as he laid his head on his desk to take in the scent he still remembered vividly even almost after 6 years. Then, he remembered that night…

Engrossed with his memories, he slowly lowered his hands to reach _it, _without even realising that someone was opening the door to his office.

"Nanoha…" He whispered softly, voice filled with lust.

"Chrono…?" Came a response and Chrono immediately jolt upwards to see the burette standing in front of the door gasping with her hands covering her mouth.

Nanoha was so shocked, yet at the same time, she could feel a mix of pain and happiness. She has been restraining herself for so long, evening going to the extent of avoiding. Now this, this could affect her.

"I… I…" Chrono could not find any words to say as all he could think of was that he was glad that he had not reach his pants yet, otherwise it would be awkward. Not that it was not awkward enough now.

Nanoha closed and locked the door behind her after she checked that nobody had seen or heard what she seen and heard, before she started questioning him.

"You… Were you calling my name?"

Ashamed, he lowered his head and nodded.

"I… I don't know what to say… But, is that… That_ scarf_…" Nanoha could felt her heart twitch.

"Ya… I meant to throw it away after I got married, but it seems as though I forgotten all about it. Say, why are you here, and to add, it's even after working hours? Haven't you been trying to avoid me this past two weeks?"

"Well, I need to report and update you about the trainees… I didn't have time in the day… I did knock on the door but there was no response so I… Just sort of opened it_" and just sort of happen to see you… Calling my name and almost touching yourself… _Nanoha continued the rest of the statement in her mind as she did not want to turn this situation uncomfortable. She could even hardly keep herself calm.

"I see…" Not knowing what to say, he tried to shove the scarf into one of his drawers and hoping to pretend nothing ever happened. But before he can do that, a smaller hand grabbed his preventing him from doing so.

Nanoha did not want to this anymore, pretending that they are strangers, avoiding each other, awkward atmosphere between the two of them… It was making her emotionally strained. She loves him... She wants to hold him...

"Chrono-kun, I… I'm sorry…" She burst into tears as she said it, Nanoha could no longer contain herself.

The bigger male looked at her, puzzled and lost, not understanding why she is apologizing. "Why are you apologizing?"

No words came from her mouth; instead, she plunged forward and kissed him. It was a short kiss that lasted for only a second.

"For this. I'm really sorry… This is the last time… It really is, I promise…" Tears still flowing down, Nanoha grabbed his shoulders and rested his head against his chest. "I'm sorry… Really… really…"

Chrono, still shocked from the kiss, found himself unable to contain himself and he could feel that his self-control is depleting.

After a few seconds, Nanoha started to leave his comfort and as she slowly removed herself from him, Chrono begins to realise that he does not want her to leave. He hugged her back.

"What…"

"Shh… Let's just pretend… Pretend for a while… Please… I want to hold you. Let's pretend that this is 6 years ago, Nanoha…"

"Chrono-kun…"

Chrono looked into her eyes and saw something a bit more. He could not help but kissed her, this time in a much more passionate kiss.

"Can I… Hold you tonight?

Nanoha nodded and to him, that is all that he could ask for.

That was probably how it all started. For the past 3 months, they have been seeking release within each other. It was always either after hours in Chrono's office or in Nanoha's room. It was the only two places where Amy, or anyone else for that matter, would not suspect. To the eyes of others, they were simply two very good childhood friends hanging out together. However, that is only for the case of _other people._ Yunno has been noticing that both of them had been disappearing together whenever he comes to visit.

* * *

He was not sure though, deciding that he'd observe just a bit more to prove the theory.

His theory that they got back together.

"Yunno." Lindy calmly said as she sipped a cup of tea. "So, you're telling me that this happened?"

"Lindy-san, for something like this concerning your very own son, you seem very calm. It's almost like you expected it. No, my mistake. It's almost as if you _planned_ it. "

"Oh my, now that's certainly rude. For a starter, I definitely did not even anticipate it."

"Well, you thought wrong. So what are we going to do now?" Yunno was on the verge of exploding.

"We? I'm just going to see what happens next. "

* * *

Nanoha was busy pushing their clothes off when Chrono stopped her.

"Wait." He pulsed. "I promised the kids to be back early today. It's been so long since I've seen them."

Nanoha stood up. She paused and pondered for a while. "Are you going to spend the holidays with them?"

Chrono struggled with his pants as he finds his keys.

"That's a given…" He turned around with a sorry look on his face. "I'll make it up to you. Eventually. Even so, you're gonna spend it with Fate and Hayate anyways."

Nanoha was trying to hold back her emotions. Emotions she never felt. It was a hint of jealousness, envy, sadness and anger, and something else that she could not identify. She decided that it was best if she said nothing of this.

"I'm going back to Earth for a while. I… Want to spend time… With my family…"

"Ah, I see. It's been such a long since you went back right? How have they been? But since it's the holiday season, it should be pretty crowded, you sure you'll be okay?" By this time, Chrono was perfectly dressed and ready to leave.

"Yes… I'll be fine."

"Well, in that case, I'll be leaving now. See you soon." Chrono made the last statement as short as he possibly could. He did not want to stay any much longer in the room with Nanoha, for simply because the longer he looks at Nanoha's solemn face, he more he wanted to stay.

When Chrono reached home, he received warm welcomes from his two little angels.

"Daddy!" The two little twins rushed up to hugged their father.

"We missed you! Why don't we get to see you anymore?" Liera and Carol were close to tears.

"Now now kids, we all know that daddy's busy with his work isn't it? Shouldn't you be happy that he's made time for us?"

"Yes!" The twins said in unison.

"Hey, let's go show Daddy our drawing!" Carol nodded upon Liera's suggestion, and they disappeared into their room.

"But really, did you really have so much work for the past 3months? It woud be nice even you just drop by and say hi!" Amy lectured.

"…" Chrono said nothing because he has nothing to say. He had time, its just that he spent it on Nanoha. No way was he going to say.

There were giggles coming from the direction of the twins' room as they emerged looking proud with a piece of drawing in their hands.

"Look Daddy! We drew this! Do you like it?"

Liera held the paper up for Chrono to see. It was certainty an image that he was that would carve into his mind for a very long time.

It was a picture with the four of time holding hands together as a family, with the title, Happy Family scribbled on the top of the paper.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello People! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update this but i've been too busy this past years, its been a bombardment of examinations and tests all year round! But now i have a break, so maybe i'll try my best to update faster=) But of course that is depending on the responses I get for this story. I may stop if there is no motivation =(. On another note, each chapter may become shorter, depending on my mood. Sorry for all these, and thank you for those who support this until now! YAY! =)


End file.
